Some recording tools provide the ability to record, store and playback of real time video interactions. These tools are useful, for example, for quality management, compliance purposes and other suitable uses.
Video compressing by Advanced Video Coding (AVD), such as H.264 video compression, supports most efficient video compression techniques available today. Passive recording by real-time H.264 video streaming is a recording method in which a replica of the video and voice packets to be recorded are sent to a recorder that is connected to the destination port of the mirroring session of the interaction.
AVD methods usually encode a video stream by representing at least some of the frames by reference to a previous frame. For example, a first frame may be fully coded and a next frame or multiple next frames may be partially-coded, i.e. represented by only the changed pixels with respect to a previous frame. The result is a compressed video stream, which occupies a reduced storage and/or bandwidth volume. The occupied volume is smaller as the compressed video stream includes fewer fully-coded frames, and many providers leave a single fully-coded frame in the beginning of the stream, wherein the rest of the stream is produced by partially-recorded frames.